Match 000026
Combatants Argonauts vs Canby Twins thumb|right Match Text April 6, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Mississippi State Tag Team Titles Match Littleton climbs back into the ring. Jackson stays in the ring. Littleton steps to the middle of the ring and puts the microphone to his face. “The following contest is tonight's main event. It is set for one fall with a one-hour time limit. The referee for this match is Thomas Jackson.” Jason and the Argonauts come out to the ring. The crowd boos. Even masked, the Argonauts look like they're pissed off. Jason's sneer makes the crowd boo even louder. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, the challengers, accompanied to the ring by their manager Jason James, from Mount Olympus, weighing in at a total combined weight of 597 pounds, are the Argonauts!!!” Jason grabs the microphone from Littleton. He screams into the microphone: “CANBYS!! WE WANT OUR TITLES BACK!!!” Argonaut #1 takes the microphone. “Travis, Troy, you have something that belongs to us. Come out now and hand them over, and there will be no trouble.” Jason takes the microphone back. “There's two ways we can go about this. The easy way or the hard way.” Travis and Troy emerge from the curtain. Their title belts are draped over their right shoulders. They stand at the entrance to the arena. They fold their arms across their chests. They motion for Littleton to bring the microphone to them. Littleton gets to the corner nearest them, but there's no more line in the cord. He motions them towards the ring. They approach the ring cautiously. Travis grabs the microphone from Littleton. “Argonauts, we won these titles fair and square,” he says. “I don't see why we have to continue to battle you for these titles. Isn't there anyone else that wants to challenge us for these titles besides these two masked ogres?” With that, the Argonauts climb out of the ring. The Canbys stand their ground, but they're quickly overrun by the larger Argonauts. Jackson tells Jason to get his men back in the ring. Jason grabs the microphone that Travis dropped. “I guess it's going to be the HARD WAY tonight,” he says. Argonaut #1 throws Troy over the guardrail. #2 whips Travis into a forearm smash from Jason using the microphone. Jackson climbs out of the ring. He backs Jason away from Travis. The Argonauts pick him up and roll him into the ring. Jackson climbs onto the ring apron. #2 rolls under the bottom rope. Jackson calls for the bell. Troy climbs over the guardrail. Travis gets to his feet. #2 backs Travis into the ropes. Jackson tells #1 to get into a corner. Troy climbs onto the ring apron. Argonaut #2 whips Travis across the ring. Travis ducks a clothesline. He comes off the near ropes with a high cross body, but #2 catches him. He drills him into the mat with a belly-to-belly suplex. #2 pulls him back up by the hair. He drags him over to the Argonauts' corner. #2 slams Travis' head into #1's knee. The Argonauts tag. #1 climbs into the ring. The Argonauts back Travis against the ropes and whip him across the ring. They double backdrop him. Travis' feet almost seem to hit the lights above the ring. Travis rolls out of the ring. #2 climbs out of the ring. He comes off the ring apron with a double ax handle across Travis' shoulders. Jackson tells him to stay away. #2 rolls him back into the ring. Argonaut #1 grabs Travis' legs and twirls him around with a giant swing. #1 releases Travis. Travis crashes into the Canbys' corner. Troy tags himself in. He drops #1 with a running forearm smash. He dropkicks #2. #2 manages to stay on the ring apron. Troy runs into the side ropes. #1 gets to his feet and grabs Troy in a bear hug. Troy nails #1 between the eyes with the point of his elbow. #1 releases him. Troy runs into the side ropes. #1 goes for a big boot, but Troy rolls underneath. He heads to the opposite ropes, but Jason trips him from the outside. Jackson warns him about interfering. Argonaut #1 drops an elbow across the back of Troy's head. #1 tags in #2. #2 steps over the top rope. #1 grabs Troy's legs and catapults him into a belly-to-belly suplex. Jason jumps in celebration outside the ring. #2 hooks Troy's leg. Jackson gets down to count … one … two … thr … Troy kicks out! Jason gawks in disgust. #2 backs to the ropes and drops a leg across Troy's chest. #1 puts his foot on the turnbuckle. #2 picks Troy up and drags him into the corner. #2 slams Troy's head into #1's boot. The Argonauts tag. Argonaut #1 climbs into the ring. #2 whips Troy across the ring. The Argonauts go for a double clothesline, but Troy ducks it and slides out of the ring. He nails Jason with a vicious forearm. Jackson tells #2 to get out of the ring. #2 climbs out onto the ring apron. Troy tosses him over the guardrail into the ringside fans. Troy climbs onto the ring apron. #1 catches him and brings him into the ring with a high vertical suplex. #1 bounces off the side ropes and goes for a falling splash. Troy rolls out of the way. Troy crawls towards his corner. Jason climbs over the guardrail. Troy gets close to his brother's outstretched arm, but #1 grabs his right ankle. Troy tries to get onto his left foot. #1 keeps holding onto his right foot. Troy turns around and nails #1 with an enziguiri to the back of the head. #1 staggers a bit. Jason climbs onto the ring apron, complaining about being attacked by Troy. Troy tags in Travis, but Jackson's attention is taken up with Jason. Jason tells him to turn around. Travis jumps over the top rope and plays to the crowd. Jackson cuts him off. Travis swears that there was a tag, but Jackson says he didn't see it. Travis appeals to the crowd. #1 drags Troy back over to the Argonauts' corner. The Argonauts switch places. Travis tries to tell Jackson, but he won't listen to him. He orders him out of the ring. #2 traps Troy in the corner and slams into him with a back elbow. #2 chokes Troy with his foot in his throat. Travis climbs out onto the ring apron. Jackson rushes the corner and calls for a break. Argonaut #2 breaks the choke and tags in #1. The Argonauts go to whip Troy into his own corner, but put the brakes on and slam him back into their own corner. #2 steps out of the ring. #1 whips Troy across the ring, but Troy reverses it. #2 grabs Troy from behind in a double chickenwing. #1 comes off the ropes and barrels into the ropes with a vicious kneelift, but Troy moves out of the way. #1 knocks #2 off the ring apron. Troy rolls over and tags his brother into the ring. Travis jumps over the top rope and runs across the ring. He locks up #1 with a waistlock and pushes him into the ropes. Travis takes him over with a reverse roll up. Jackson gets down to count … one … Jason climbs onto the ring apron … two … #1 kicks out! Travis knocks Jason off the ring apron with a flying forearm. #1 gets to one knee before Travis drives him back to the mat with a reverse bulldog. Travis rolls over and hooks the leg … one … #2 climbs into the ring, but Troy cuts him off … two … three!! Littleton announces, “The winners of the match, in a time of 12:10, and STILL Mississippi State Tag Team Champions, are Travis and Troy … the Canby Twins!!!” Travis and Troy slide out of the ring and retrieve their title belts. The Argonauts stand on their feet in the middle of the ring, challenging the champions to continue fighting. The twins make their way back to the dressing room to the cheers of the fans. Littleton addresses the crowd, “We hope you've had a good night with the MVW. Please drive home safely!!” Category:Matches Category:Title Matches Category:Tag Team Matches